Evil Incarnate
by CrazyJ1
Summary: Au fic about the son of the devil who is himself the devil and the man who seeks to claim him


**  Jin Kazama**

Disclaimer: This story is based off of characters from the Tekken series and the name of Aya Brea from Parasite Eve is used because her name is bad ass.  Also the back story for Jin, Kazuya and Heihachi were used.

Jin awoke to the silhouette of a man hovering over him.  The figure said something incoherent to the new born baby.  Jin began to cry as the eyes of the figure awoke and seared him with flames embedded deep within.  The figure spoke to the baby it carried.

"Jin.  Listen to me now child.  You are my son.  I am he who deceives.  Who commands all evil, and so shall you be.  You are my heir."

Kazuya stood in the delivery room holding his newborn son in his hands.  He had a deep smile on his face and was whispering softly to the child as it cried.  When the nurse attempted to remove the child from its father's grasp Kazuya shot a piercing glare at the woman.  She immediately backed down.

"How dare you wench!  You may take my child only when I say.  Remember who it is you serve," growled Kazuya.  When the nurse exited the room his gaze returned to the child he held.  Jin had stopped crying and was now cooing in his father's arms.  Jun Kazama lay sleeping in her bed.  She had just undergone the ordeal of the century.  She had delivered _his child.  Kazuya loved her indeed, but understood that he could never remain with her.  The devil has no place loving what he cannot have.  Kazuya frowned and laid his child down in Jun's arms.  He turned away from her and walked to the window.  He peered down over the city below.  A haven of sin, a den of thieves, but it wouldn't be so for long.  He glanced back to the bed where his family lay and smiled at Jin.  His son, his only son, would be his undoing.  The devil returned his stare to the city.  Soon Heihachi would return with his minions to take him.  The Zaibatsu Mishima Corporation would not rest until he had been acquired.  The world would return to the way it was before he had been, but his son, his undoing, would regain his throne.  This was his destiny.  The blood that flowed through Kazuya's veins was what Heihachi sought, but Kazuya had no intention of allowing him to acquire it.   _

He would die and his demon would pass on to his son.  Kazuya walked over to the bed.  He kissed his wife and son, and removed himself from the room.  He couldn't allow Heihachi or the Ziabatsu Mishima Corporation to find his child.  He walked out of the hospital to his waiting limo.

"Where to Lord Mishima?" asked the driver, as he held the door open for him.  Kazuya looked at him as he placed his shades on to hide his eyes.

"To the airport Byron," was all Kazuya said.  'So father, you come for me with haste.  The demon inside you yearns for my blood.  But rest assured father, I will not allow you to take it easily.' Thought Kazuya as the limo drove off into oblivion.  The devil would die this night, only to be reborn anew.

Kazuya's limo arrived at the airport without incident.  He emerged from the back as Byron held the door open.  Kazuya smiled at Byron and told him to leave and seek a better life for himself.  Byron stared at him confused then smiled.  He said nothing and drove the limo off.  Kazuya watched him go then looked at the airport.  He walked in carrying no bags, for he knew where he was going…to die.  Kazuya walked straight where he had known to go, where his father would be waiting for him.  The airport was packed with people attempting to cram their worthless lives onto small little boxes of death, but Kazuya paid them no mind.  They on the other hand stared at him at he walked by and into the back of the terminal.  He stepped lively down the stairs as if he were excited about what lay ahead.  He slammed the swinging doors open and stepped out onto the tarmac.  A Bowing 747 was taking off from farther down the runway with a strange symbol on the side.  Kazuya recognized it instantly.  The mark of the Zaibatsu Mishima Corp. and of his father.  He saw them approaching, but made no attempt to run.  Heihachi did not even stop to great his son.  He carried a look of hatred and scorn on his face.  Kazuya's expression mimicked that of his father's.  He glared spitefully at the aging man that would be his undoing.

"Well son.  It appears as if we have found you at last.  Come let's not make this to difficult.  Just surrender yourself and forfeit your essence to us.  Give your demon to us…TO ME!" roared Heihachi, as his face grew flush red.  Kazuya allowed a grin to pierce his stone face.

"Why father?  Is the demon in you not good enough?" the grin Kazuya showed disappeared and his eyes sank into darkness, then into searing flame.  The red in them seemed to emit heat of indescribable measure, "Ever since I was young and you discovered that the demon that resides in me was the greatest of them all you've shown me is nothing but utter hatred.  All I ever wanted was for you to accept me…TO LOVE ME LIKE YOUR SON!  BUT NO FATHER!  YOU CHOOSE TO SHUN ME, AND NOW YOU WISH TO HARVEST ME!  Well then come father, take it from me if you can," seethed, Kazuya.  Heihachi motioned with his hand to the twenty guards that accompanied him.  They moved in on Kazuya with electric poles to immobilize him.  Kazuya dispensed them with blinding speed and ease.  He stood among the bodies staring at the man he called father.  Heihachi's gaze was not of fear, but of pleasure.  Kazuya strode towards him saying, "Father I know that I will not win, but believe me when I say neither will you.  The demon in me stirs.  It wishes to be relea…" Kazuya's body lurched upward suddenly as a beam of white light enveloped him from the heavens.  Heihachi's face showed fear as he watched as his son screamed in pain as if something was being ripped from his very being…his very soul.

As quickly as it had arrived the white light was gone.  Kazuya dropped to one knee, gasping for air.

"…sed," muttered Kazuya.  He heard his father's footsteps walking towards him and decided to summon all the strength in his body.  But it had left him.  His essence had left him to enter his son.  He was now only a mere shadow of his former self and a shadow cannot exist without the being.  A bloody and long battle between father and son raged on throughout the night until finally Kazuya dropped exhausted to his knees before his father.  Heihachi grinned and gripped his son's hair in his fist.  He raised his body up slightly off the ground and laughed.

"You, you are pathetic.  I can't believe I feared you for centuries because of what existed in you.  I see now that it grants you nothing.  You were always weak," laughed Heihachi, but Kazuya laughed as well.

"No father, I was never weaker than you with my being intact, but now the demon has left me, for my son.  And only now, after I am a broken spirit can you ever beat me."  Heihachi's laughed died and he stared disbelieving at the body in his hand.

"It left you?  Your son?  What the hell are you talking about?" growled Heihachi.  Kazuya only closed his eyes and laughed.  This infuriated Heihachi and he struck his only son down.  He dropped Kazuya's body onto the ground and pulled out a cell phone.  The demon within him tore at his chest.  It wanted out, to hunt the devil.  It thirsted for the devils blood, its power, and once again it had eluded it.  A voice answered on the other end of the phone.  Heihachi kneeled and touched his son's corpse setting it ablaze.  He stood not answering, just watching the fire that burned before him and in his soul.  He had failed it.  It had trusted him to ensnare the devil and he had not succeeded. The voice kept talking until Heihachi turned and walked across the tarmac.

"Bring my shuttle.  He has evaded me again," said Heihachi as he strode into darkness.

17 years passed without Heihachi ever finding his grandson.  He and his corporation searched the globe but never found the child of fate.  Jun Kazama had spent the last 17 years on the run from the dreaded Zaibatsu Mishima Corp/ ZIM Corp.  She and her son were never in the same city or town for more than two years.  Only once did they stay for two years when Jin met a girl his age named Aya Brea.  Jun saw the chemistry between the two as they spent most of their time together, so she gave in to fatigue and allowed her son to carry out his love without moving as usual.  Jin was 17 at the time and was enrolled in Formath High School in the small town of Vernilla Springs.  Jin was an outsider at his school from the moment he stepped foot through the door.  All the boys shunned him and wouldn't ever talk to him.  The girls all adored his looks, but found him strangely odd, and wouldn't approach him.  One day a group of boys decided to take some frustration out on Jin.  Now no one had ever messed with him before because he rarely spoke to anyone after his first week of school, but they saw him in the hall way and decided to 'ruff up the freak' as they put it.  Jin reached into his locker to grab his book bag when a large hand slammed the door closed on his.  Jin showed no sign of pain and just stared at the boy.  He wrenched his hand free of the locker and faced the group of boys grinning wickedly at him.

"Wow Jin, no wonder they call you the freak.  You acted like that didn't even hurt.  Well I was wondering…if that didn't hurt would uhh…THIS!" shouted the boy as he punched Jin in the face.  Jin's head remained motionless.  The boy's eyes went wide.

"What the hell?  You really are some kind of a freak."  Jin grabbed the boys arm by the wrist and twisted it slowly in his grasp.  The young boy screamed in pain as he fell to one knee trying to escape the pain.  The other boys who had been standing dumbfounded charged at Jin.  Without even releasing the arm of the lead boy Jin dispatched the four others nonchalantly.  The first one caught Jin's right fist with his gut and collapsed with a groan to the floor, clutching his injured abdomen.  The next one swung at Jin's head, but he easily dodged it and landed a knee up under the boy's chin.  The boy flew backwards and lay twitching on the floor.  The third boy was out of arms reach so Jin landed a kick to his throat.  The fourth one stood were he was, frozen in fear.

"Run," was all Jin said.  The boy turned and shot down the hallway, screaming for the principal.  Jin watched the boy run until he turned a corner.  He then returned his ice cold eyes to the boy whose arm he was breaking.

"Please, for the love of God.  Don't hurt me," whined the boy.  Jin's eyes burst red with the fires of hell and he lifted the boy off the floor by his wrist.

"Would you have shown me any mercy?  Would you have sparred me pain had you been able to hurt me?" growled Jin, with a voice so deep and menacing it drew the boy to tears.

"YES!  YES!  YES!  Please just let me go," cried the boy.  Jin starred at him for a moment and then his teeth clenched and he snarled, "YOU LIIIIIEEE!!!" as he threw the boy against a locker.  The boy fell into unconsciousness and flopped to the floor.  He was bleeding from the back of his head from the impact.  Jin's body lurched upwards as he howled like the hounds of hell.  His skin began to change colors and objects began to protrude out from his shoulder blades.  Then, just when the principal, along with a hoard of students and faculty, turned the corner, the demon left him and Jin crashed to the floor on his knees.  He peered up as they approached in a daze.  He looked around and saw the boys' motionless bodies scattered about him.  He had done this, and it had felt good.

Jin was expelled from the high school that very day and he and his mother were packing up to leave when a knock came at their door.

There was a girl at his door that Jin had seen at school before.  He had grown interested in her, but never had the nerve to converse with her.  Also when he would walk by her in the hallway or vice versa she would always stare at him.  He always tried to look away because this made him nervous.  However on the few chances that he mustered the guts to look back she would always welcome his gaze with a warm smile, which would instantly send his head looking the other way with embarrassment.  Jin had only ever had one friend and he had died the year before.  Besides Hotsuma, Jin had no social experience with his peers, let alone she was a girl, and a beautiful/popular one at that.  One fateful day Jin grew to nearly falling head over heels for this girl.  He had raised his hand in class to answer a question he thought he knew.  He believed that maybe if he answered a question correctly the students wouldn't think him dumb.  It took all his courage to raise his hand and answer the question.  Unfortunately he had answered wrong and that's when the verbal beating began.

"Ha what a dumb ass, no wonder you never raise your hand Jin you're too stupid to answer any right," mocked a particularly mean boy tow rows over.  This statement got a rise out of the kids around him and they all started laughing.  Jin just pulled his hood over his head and stared at the floor.  He tried to shrink himself by slouching down farther in his chair.

"Aww, did I hurt the poor baby's feelings?  Hey Jin why don't you answer a question for me?  What the hell is wrong with you?  Why are you such a freak?"  This got an even bigger rise out of the kids around him.  Then out of nowhere the voice of an angel wrung out silencing the kids instantly.

"Why don't you just shut up Derrick?  I swear you can be such an ass at times.  You make fun of him because he doesn't know one answer.  Well I didn't know it either, but at least he tried.  And how dare you make fun of him for trying; now he probably will never want to answer anything again." Aya walked over to the seat next to Jin and sat down.  "I looked up the answer so I could show it to you.  The Fascist leader of Italy during World War Two was Benito Mussolini," she smiled at him, brightly and waited for an acknowledgement.  All she received was a quiet thank you from Jin.  For some reason this simple response to her assistance didn't frustrate her at all.  In fact her smile grew bigger.

"Well I'm glad you've finally decided to converse with me.  I always try to get your attention when I see you in the hall, but you never notice me.  I guess I was to shy to go up to you and talk to you.  I thought I'd go up to you and not know what to say.  You know; embarrass myself in front of you," she grinned.  Jin continued to stare at the floor.  His face was expressionless, but inside he was jumping with joy.  It felt like a giant load had been lifted off his chest and his heart had melted.  Here was the most popular girl in the school saying she was too **_nervous_ to talk to ****_him_ for fear of making a fool out of herself.  Jin yearned to tell her that he had always felt the same thing when he saw her and that he did notice her when she tried to get his attention.  When he tried to speak though he heard the familiar voice of Derrick, "Look at him, he's about to wet his pant he's so scared of you Rayne.  Why do you even bother talking to him?  You know he won't answer.  He never does."**

Jin wished he could suck his head into his neck like a turtle to hide from Derrick.  Aya just glowered at him.  Derrick shut up instantly when he saw her face.  He turned and stared forward and didn't say a thing.  Aya returned her attention to Jin, who was all but hiding under his desk from humiliation.  She smiled politely at him and poked her head under his desk to look at him.

"Hi.  Are you going to stay under here all class hour?  Because if you are I'll just go back to my seat, I'll understand."

"Why'd he call you Rayne?" asked Jin, quietly.  Aya grinned.

"It's my nickname silly.  Didn't you know?  I have deep blue eyes so everyone calls me Rayne.  I spell it R…a…y…n…e because I want it to be individual and because my real name has ay in it.  Also I suppose it's better than being called sea or ocean or something like that," she giggled.  Jin smiled at her and she saw it.

"Aww, you have a beautiful smile.  You should really smile more often."

"I don't have anything to smile about," frowned Jin.  The grin on Rayne's face disappeared and she got suddenly serious.

"Jin?  I was thinking," She paused long and hard before saying this, as if she were searching for the right thing to say, "Maybe I could be like a…umm…tutor to you.  You know after school and such.  Umm…that way we can learn things together and you could answer more questions in class.  What do you say?" she asked, hopefully.  Jin couldn't understand it but there was a pleading in her eyes for him to say yes.  He just nodded to her.  Rayne's face lit up like a wild fire.

"Great.  Is today after school good for you because it is for me.  You know, I want to get a head start on the studying," she chuckled, nervously.  "Okay then I'll see you today after school around four?"  Jin nodded.  "Good.  I better get back to my seat."  Rayne stood up and snuck back to her seat as the teacher wrote on the board.  Jin sat back up in his own seat.  He felt eyes watching him intently, but not the eyes he wanted to be watching him.  He turned his head to the right and saw Derrick scowling at him with the look of death.  Jin just grinned at him.  This made Derrick even angrier.  Derrick turned his head to face the front of the room.  He thought about ways to get back at Jin for stealing the girl he desired.  He thought of an idea.  He was captain of the football team.  He could get a couple of the bigger guys on the team to help him beat some sense into Jin after the next hour.  Derrick grinned.  Oh yes, he was going to make Jin pay.

Jin shook his head and awoke from the daze he had just entered.  Aya stood in his doorway with a puzzled look on her face.  Jin knew the question before she even asked.

"Did you do it?" were her only words.  Jin just stood staring at the floor.  He began to close the door.

"Yes…I understand if you feel the need to cancel our little tutoring session since I can no longer set foot in that school," he didn't even give her a chance to respond.  He closed the door in her face, shutting her out, just as he had been shut out so many times before.  He turned and saw his mother watching him from the stairs.  She said nothing, just shook her head and turned to go back upstairs.  Jin was taken aback by this.  She had shunned him for shunning Rayne.  His own mother was showing him her disgust for his actions.  This hurt Jin.  He hated to upset his mother or to make her angry with him.  She was all he had in the world.  Jin turned and opened the door.  Rayne was gone.  What nerve he had left dissipated when he didn't see her, but then the disappointment of his mother crept into the back of his mind and he burst out the door screaming, "Aya!"  It was then that he saw her, walking along the riverbank that flowed past the back of his home.  She had turned when he called her, but turned away again and kept walking.  Jin ran up to her and stood in front of her.

"Wait.  I'm sorry…I…I shouldn't have closed the door on you," he gasped.

"No that's okay.  You're right.  Why should I tutor you?" she asked, angrily.

"Because it would please me to learn from you." This caught Jin off guard and her too.  He hadn't expected to say something like that.  She just stared at him thinking.  Jin decided to continue.  "I know I don't go to that school anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't want to learn.  And who better to teach me than the only person my age who is nice to me and accepts me?" smiled Jin.  The words he was saying were surprising to him.  He had never talked so freely to anyone.

"Jin I'm going to ask you something.  Now I don't want you to take it as a bad question.  I just need you to answer it before I decide."

"Okay."

"What are you?  I don't mean that in a mean way, but…Jin…what you did to Derrick and his friends…no normal teenager could do that.  Besides they all accounted for the fact that you were speaking like you were possessed or something," she gazed up into his eyes, hoping for an answer that would permit her to stay.  Jin stared at her in amazement and shock.  He didn't know what to say.  He felt wobbly in the knees and had to sit down.  No one had every sincerely asked him what he was, so he had never thought of it.  Rayne sat down next to him, setting her books between him and her.  She touched his hand lightly and said, "Jin I'm sorry I never should've…"

"No.  I'm glad you did.  No one ever has.  What am I?  I don't know how to put it into words, but…" Jin sighed and clenched his forehead, searching for the words. "I…don't…know," mumbled Jin, pulling his hands away from his face and staring off into eternity.  Visions and voices were stirring in his mind.  They were trying to tell him something, trying to reveal the lost truth.  Jin closed his eyes and concentrated.  Rayne squeezed his hand tightly waiting.  Then he saw him.  There in front of him stood the man who haunted him…NO…it was two men, a father and son.  Jin watched as he saw images flash of the two men locked in a death struggle.  They were fighting for something, but Jin didn't know what.  Then the father struck down the son, and a great wave of relief fell upon Jin.  Next came a terrible cold that washed over his mind's eye.  There was another figure now, one of unspeakable terror.  

The figure stood before his closed eyes, simply focusing on Jin. _'You and I are one now Jin.  That son you saw struck down was your father and the man who struck him down…your grandfather.  Now he's coming for me Jin…for you because we are one.  And he will let nothing stand in his way.  He will kill all that you know and love to separate us.  Jin you must…'_  With that the vision disappeared and Jin was back sitting on the riverbank, with Rayne holding his hand.  He looked at her and realized now what he was and that he could never tell her.

"I am unique.  I study forms of martial arts as my mother and I travel.  That is how I dispensed them so easily," lied Jin.  He felt for this girl, and that is why he could never tell her.  Never let her know for fear of the unknown, fear that she would despise and ridicule him.  She could never discover that he was the son of the devil.

Rayne just smiled at him and nodded.  Jin could tell she knew he was lying but she said something that surprised him, "Teach me.  I'm going to be tutoring you in knowledge, so in return I want you to teach me martial arts," she said as she stood up and mock stretched as if she was ready for a fight.  Jin laughed and stood up as well.

"So you want to learn the martial arts do you?  Well the first thing you must learn is how to remain concentrated under all forms of duress.  Now close your eyes and relax.  Think of something pleasant and hold on to that thought.  No matter what happens next you can't lose that thought.  Okay?" coached Jin.  Aya simply nodded.  Her eyes were already closed and she was smiling.  Jin walked over to her and put his hands on the sides of her waist.  He could tell she was surprised by this, but she made no motion of recoil or disgust.  In fact Jin thought he saw her smile get bigger.

"You ready?"  Aya nodded once.  Jin shook his head and chuckled to himself.  He leaned in close to her so she could feel his breath on her face.  The smile she had formed into puckered lips as Jin realized she thought he was going to kiss her.  He laughed at this and said, "You broke your concentration." Jin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  He then jumped backwards into the frigid river water.  They both let out gasps as they penetrated the surface.  She struggled against his grasp and squirmed her way to the surface.  She burst into the sunlight groping for warmth.  Jin popped up slowly beside her, laughing whole heartedly.  She looked at him with a look of sarcastic anger.

"No fair.  You tricked me," she teased, splashing water on his face.

"No I didn't.  I told you, you have to stay completely concentrated, even under extreme duress, and you failed," grinned Jin.  Aya grinned back.

"No I didn't.  I kept my concentration the whole time.  You said concentrate on something pleasant.  So I did.  Even when you forced me into this ice bath," she shivered.

"Oh really, and what exactly was it that you were able to concentrate on?  Ice?"

"No.  You," she answered.  Jin's face lit up at this statement.  She smiled big and jumped at him, pushing back under the surface.  They wrestled in the water, playfully for nearly half an hour until their bodies were so numb it took them both nearly two minutes to climb out.  Jin was out long before her so he assisted her in exiting the river.  When she was free of the water she collapsed onto the soft earth and bathed in the warm sun.  Jin flopped down next to her and did the same.  She looked at him in all his layers of sopping wet clothing.

"You're going to freeze to death wearing all that wet clothing.  Here let me help you take your shirts off at least." She saw Jin half grin at this and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I just don't want you catching a cold.  If I really wanted to make this moment sexier I would remove my shirt, now come on," she said, as she helped him remove the hooded jacket he always wore and the undershirts.  She lay back down looking up at the sky after they were done.  Jin lay back as well resting his head in the palms of his hands.  He felt twenty pounds lighter with all those wet shirts off.  He glanced over at her when a strong breeze brushed the grass to the East and saw that she was shivering.  He knew not to option the removal of her shirt, even though he thought it wouldn't make much of a difference, considering how wet she was.  It was the principal of the matter he understood, so instead he pulled her close to him and let the heat from his body pour into her.  She rested her head on his chest and her right hand on his abdomen.  She sighed with pleasure from his warmth and closed her eyes.  Jin brushed the hair away from her face with his right hand and then gently ran his fingers down her back, caressing her spine and massaging the small of her back.  She sighed away her stress and kissed his pecs lightly and ran her right index finger through the curves in his six pack.  Jin felt happiness overtake him and closed his eyes.

"Jin?"

"Hmm?"

"Since you can't go to our school anymore are you going to move away, like it's rumored you always do?"

Jin opened his eyes and remembered that before she had arrived he had been packing his belongings for just such a purpose.  He hesitated and then said, "I don't know." 

He could feel the frown form on her face since it was pressed against his chest.  She had taken his right hand in her and was lovingly kissing the tips of his fingers one by one.

"I don't want you to go.  Truth is.  Even though I'm considered popular I've never actually known someone I would like to have as a boyfriend, but Jin…I know we haven't spent really any time together, but in the time we've had I've felt an ever growing attachment to you.  That's why I don't want you to go Jin.  I want to be with you," she said as she turned her head up to face him, resting her chin on his right chest.  She clinched his hand in hers not wanting to let him go.  Jin dare not look at her though for he was crying tears of joy and he didn't want her to see him emotionally weak like this.  She crawled her way up to face level with him and stared down at him.  She placed herself over him so that she was straddling his stomach and kissed his chin, then his lower lip and then his upper lip and then she kissed him fully.  Jin felt all the pain and anguish in his body subside and for a moment he forgot who he was.  She held his hands in hers stretched out above his head.  After she kissed him she sat up on his stomach and began to pull his hands to her.

"I want you to stay Jin.  And I'm willing to do anything to persuade you to.  I've never kissed anyone let alone I've never been with anyone, but if it would take that then I'm willing to make an exception," she whispered as she held his hands by the wrists and slid them under her shirt, to her bare breasts.  Jin caressed them softly in his hands and sat up to kiss them.  She clutched his head to her and closed her eyes and moaned.  Jin pulled away slowly and pulled his hands from under her shirt and brought them to rest on her hips.  Jin kissed each breast one last time and then looked up at her.

"If you want me to stay…then be happy.  That's all I want," beamed Jin.  He saw her eyes well up with tears and she kissed him passionately.

"I am.  I am.  I am happy being here with you.  I can't explain it, but ever since I first saw you I've yearned for you.  I've wanted you near me.  I can't explain it and I'm not sure I want to.  I saw how lonely you always were and I wished for nothing more than to be the one that comforts you.  Jin if you want me to be happy then you'll take me now," she said as she lifted her shirt over her head.  Jin didn't hesitate.  The two of them rolled around locked in positions of infinite pleasure for hours.  There love throws only added to the enjoyment of the other as the ecstasy grew in intensity.  After they finally peaked their pinnacle of potent pleasure they lay in each other's arms caressing, holding and kissing each other.  They positioned their clothes to dry in the sun as they lay clutching on to one another.  Neither of them wanted to let go…to lose this moment of unbridled passion.  They rested in each other's arms for five hours talking, laughing and kissing, all the while basking in the warm glow of the sun and the heat that radiated from their bodies.  Finally they mutually decided that it was time to depart and go their separate ways for the day.  They agreed that they would meet here tomorrow for her first lessons and his first tutoring session.  They had both enjoyed one another's bodies, but they agreed that their relationship must become more than just wonderful love making.  They wanted to love each other not just each other's bodies.  They kissed one last time for nearly ten minutes before she got up and headed home as the moon began to rise over the horizon.  The dwindling light from the sun, mixed with the light emanating from the moon appeared to burn the sky with shades of purple, orange and red.  Jin watched her leave until he could see her no more.  He then lay back and rested his head on his left arm, thinking of her and of all the time he had wasted feeling nervous around her when he could've been enjoying days like today this whole past year.  It was then that he decided to cast off his fear and shame of being different.  He would now enjoy the company of others because he knew he could, but he also knew he would never enjoy any company over Aya's.  What she had said to him had stunned him and freed him all at the same time.  She had lifted the chains of being an outcast from him and had set him free with wings.  He loved the way she felt against him and the way her smile lit up even the darkest regions of his soul.  When she smiled he was forced to smile, but he enjoyed this.  When she was happy he was happy.  Her attitude and personality were perfect.  She was accepting and understanding all at once.  She never judged and just took things for the way they were.  Like him.  Even after he had shut her out she still allowed him into her heart.  This melted all his hate, when he was around her he could feel no pain, sorrow, fear or hate.  He could only feel love.  He drifted off to the dream of her skipping down a beach shoreline smiling back at him and laughing as he gave chase.  He would catch her and they would fall into each other locked for eternity.  It was then that Jin awoke to the moon piercing through the trees down onto him.  He gained his feet and rushed home.  He burst through the door to find his mother sitting at the fire knitting.  She glanced up at the sound of him entering and smiled.  Jin mustered the courage to tell her he wished not to move.  She just nodded and said, "I know."  It was then that Jin noticed all their bags had been unpacked and the furniture placed back to where it had been.  Jin's face expanded with an enormous smile as he rushed over to her and hugged her.  He thanked her and told her that this was the happiest day of his life.  She just smiled and said she understood.  But staring into her eyes Jin could see only pain for something lost.

"Mother…what's wrong?  Are you not happy for me?"

"Oh no, I'm overjoyed.  It's just that.  Oh it's nothing.  You just go and enjoy yourself.  And congratulations the school lifted your expulsion and turned it into a weeks in-house suspension," she grinned.  Jin jumped up and hollered.  For once in his life everything was going good for him.  He kissed his mother good night and bounded upstairs to his room.  

Jun watched her son climb the stairs with a joyful sadness.  She felt nothing but happiness for her son, but this brought back memories of his father and the love they had shared and this brought great pain to her heart.  She wished only that they could be together one last time, not only for her sake, but for that of her son.  She wanted him to see what a wonderful, loving and caring man his father was.  She wanted her son to have a male role model, but alas he remained only in her thoughts and dreams.  He would come to her at night and they would join together, but she would wake up to remember it was only a dream.  She would break down into tears and when her son would find her weeping she would make some pathetic excuse to hide the truth and the pain.  Her only hope was that Jin would never have to love and lose like she did.  For that is a pain greater than death and one can never heal from it.

Jin lay sleeping in his bed when he felt something slide under the covers with him.  He sat up with a jolt and saw Aya there lying next to him.  She put her finger to his lips and mouthed for him to stay quiet.  He kissed her finger and lay back down, wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing here?  You could get in serious trouble."

"I don't care.  I just couldn't stay away from you for to long now that I have you."  She kissed the nape of his neck and nuzzled up against him.  He pulled her tighter to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Jin I don't want you to ever let me go.  I want you to hold me forever," she whispered as she snuggled against him.  She yawned sleepily and he felt the warm air of her breath against his chest.

"Never," he whispered.  They slept holding one another all night.  In the morning Jin awoke to see her laying her head on her left arm watching him sleep as she played softly with his hair.  He pretended to still be asleep and leaned his face towards hers and kissed her nose.  She giggled and gently bit his lower lip.  He kissed her lovingly and asked, "How long have you been awake, watching me?"

"I'd say about an hour.  I'm an early riser and I just wanted to let you get your sleep.  I was going to head out soon, to get back home before my parents wake up anyways.  I just wanted to wait for you to wake up to say goodbye."

Jin grinned and gripped her by the waist gently and rolled her over on top of him.  She laughed quietly and rested her head on his chest.  He stroked her beautiful blonde hair as she drifted off to sleep again.

"Oh I don't care.  I'll just tell them I spent the night at Anna's house.  They'll believe me.  I just wish they would be more understanding and I could tell them the truth.  That I came over here to be with you because I couldn't stand sleeping without you," she mumbled as she fell back to sleep.  Jin said nothing and drifted back to sleep as well.

When Jin awoke again it was to the sound of his mother's voice saying, "Jin, wake up sleepy head.  You're gonna be late for school."  Jin opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, looking around.  "Are you looking for Aya?  Don't worry she's downstairs getting washed up for breakfast.  You should do the same.  And don't worry I don't mind that she sleeps here.  I heard her trying to get in and unlocked the door for her last night."

"But why?"

"Because I want you to be happy.  This is the happiest I've ever seen you and do you think I would deprive my boy of happiness.  Also I called Aya's parents and they were just relieved to know where she was.  They don't mind it and are actually happy that Aya has finally found a boyfriend, especially one who can protect her as you proved you're capable of."  Jin just hugged her and got up to go downstairs to get washed up.  Aya was in the shower when he entered and he tried not to disturb her, but she became aware of his presence and pulled him into the shower with her.  They washed one another and when they got out they dried each other.  Jin helped Aya with her hair and she jumped up into his arms to kiss him.  She told him about how her parents didn't mind if she came over to sleep with him at night.  She said they felt that if she had strong enough feelings for him to make that decision then it should be hers to make.  But they wanted to have him come over to spend the night at their house every once in a while at least.  She and Jin both got ready for school and they talked and laughed together the whole time.  Since they had time Aya took the liberty of modeling herself in some of Jin's clothes for him, which fair to say were entirely to big on her, but they both received a laugh out of it.  She found one of Jin's old favorite shirts however that fit her beautiful form perfectly.  When he told her this she grinned and stepped seductively towards him and straddled his lap.  Jin joked about how jealous he was that it never looked that good on him.  He told her he wanted her to have it.  It was a fine shirt for its age.  It was yellow with one giant black smiley face in the center with other little red smiley faces scattered in the frame of the big one.  Aya commented on how it would forever be her favorite shirt.  She took his hand in hers and placed it to her chest.

"Do you feel that?  That's my heart.  Since I met you it's been beating for you."

"Whenever you're near me I can feel no pain.  You are my inspiration, my goddess.  I am forced to smile when you smile and frown when you frown.  I would want nothing more than this because I want to share your happiness and share your pain.  I will always be here for you," said Jin placing her hand to his chest.  She kissed his forehead and said,

"Come on.  I'm starving.  Let's go get some food." As she nearly dragged him down the stairs to where breakfast waited for them.  The three of them enjoyed a long breakfast with much laughter and love.  They had woken up nearly three hours before they had to arrive at school so time was of no concern.  Breakfast lasted nearly 45 minutes and they still had a half an hour to walk to school together.  Jin would have nothing of it though.  He demanded to carry her to school.  He not only wanted to feel her pressed against him but he wanted to provide for her in any way he could, no matter how unimportant.  She finally gave in and jumped up onto his back.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear the whole way to school.  She would constantly lick his ear or kiss his neck & cheek.  She wanted to taste every part of him and he wanted to taste every part of her. 

They arrived at the school with time to spare.  Aya took the liberty to introduce Jin to her friends.  They all seemed pleasant enough and rather happy to see him.  In fact after Aya introduced him her friends seemed to forget she even existed.  They all gathered close around Jin and made small talk with him.  They all laughed when one of them would ask a question and he would just shrug.  They all found this to be sssooo "cute".  He had realized long before that he was attractive to all women, but up until today he had never socialized with them so they never got the chance to flirt with him.  Jin took it in stride and noticed the look on Aya's face was one of jealousy.  He chuckled to himself at this and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

"Don't worry, I'm yours," he whispered in her ear.  She smiled at this and kissed him again as he pulled his head back.  Jin picked her up in a gentle bear hug, made a joking snarling sound as he nibbled her neck while she laughed and left to go to class.  He waved goodbye to her friends and said it was nice meeting them.  They swooned after him.  They all gathered around Aya, remembering she was there and made quick statements about how cute they were together and how lucky she was.  When Jin turned his head he could hear Aya telling them to back off.  He was hers and no one else's, this made Jin happy.   

Jin and Aya had the same fourth hour, but so did Derrick.  When Jin entered the classroom he saw Derrick.  Derrick had massive visible stitching on the back of his cranium, but Jin could hear him talking the same old bull shit that he always did.  Jin took a deep breath and walked over to Derrick.  The kids that Derrick was conversing with saw Jin approach, their eyes grew wide and they turned to face forward in their seats as if they hadn't seen him.  Derrick looked at them puzzled and saw one of them pointing behind him with his thumb.  Derrick turned and saw Jin's jacket first.  He froze.  Jin grinned; Derrick began to shake with fear as he looked up.  Jin's face got serious and he cracked the knuckles in his right hand.  Derrick was shaking so violently Jin thought he was going to fall out of his seat.  Jin extended his hand to him.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to hurt you like that.  My karate self defense classes seem to have really paid off," shrugged Jin.  Derrick just stared at his hand.  Jin extended it closer.  Derrick slowly put his hand out.  It was trembling feverishly.  Jin gripped his hand firmly and shook it.  He let go and Derrick's hand kept moving in a shaking motion.

"Uh…Yeah…no problem.  I forgot all about it," muttered Derrick in a zombie like trance.  Jin patted him on the shoulder and walked to his seat.  Aya was sitting in the desk next to his and had moved it so the side of her desk was touching his.  He walked up to it and looked at her.

"Excuse me miss, but uh is this here seat taken?" he asked, in his best gentleman voice.  She stifled a smile and said.

"Why no stranger, but if a handsome gentleman such as yourself would care to grace a simple country girl like me with his presence, well then that would be lovely."

Jin laughed whole heartedly and so did she.  He sat in the seat and the whole class hour she snuggled up to him.  Their teacher made note of this on several occasions but finally gave up trying to stop them from showing P.D.A.  Jin could see Derrick seething with anger out of the corner of his eye, but every time Jin turned to look at him Derrick would stare forward as if he didn't see that he and Aya were together.  The class ended and there was only one class left to go.  Jin was in the hallway with Aya pressed against a locker in his arms as he leaned in kissing her, when Derrick and his posse made their presence felt.

"HEY FUCK HEAD!" Jin closed his eyes and shook his head. "YEAH I'M TALKIN' TO YOU, YOU FILTHY BITCH!  LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!" roared Derrick.  He had lost it.  Jin had humiliated him and taken the girl he craved along with his pride.

"Derrick please, I don't want to get in a fight with you," pleaded Jin as he turned to see that Derrick had not come alone.  If fact it appeared as if he had found every one of his friends to join him.

"What?!  You think 'cause of what happened last time scared of you?  Ah hell that was just a fluke.  You surprised us with your karate shit, but this time we came with the cavalry.  GET HIM BOYS!  FUCK HIM UP!" screamed Derrick, pointing at Jin.  Jin just growled and told Aya to run and get the principal.  She didn't hesitate.  Derrick had other ideas.  He yelled for one of his crew to grab her.  He wanted her to witness this.  She screamed as the thug grabbed her arms.  This set Jin off.  He went berserk and bellowed the torment of the fire of hell out of his lungs.  The boys stopped dead in their tracks.  Even Aya stared in shocked horror.  Derrick was still standing with his finger pointed at Jin, but a steady stream of fluid was soaking his jeans.  Jin glared at Derrick.

Jin just snapped Derrick's finger off and tossed it.  He then turned his attention to the boy touching Aya.  The boy was frozen in terror.  Jin could tell he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life.  Jin was upon him in a breath.  The boy didn't even see him until Jin had planted him into a cement wall.  Aya began to back away.  The other boys made the mistake of thinking their numbers would be enough to defeat Jin and quench their fear.  A few of them shouted to, "Beat his ass." Jin simply turned towards them and put his right hand to the floor.  A shockwave pulsed from his fingers, enveloping the hallway.  Jin ran to Aya faster than lightning and picked her up off the floor to protect her from the shockwave.  When the wave touched the feet of the boys it instantly set their legs ablaze with the fires of hell.  The boys screamed in unspeakable pain and anguish as they tried to escape the flame that was overtaking each and every one of them.  Aya pushed herself out of Jin's arms and backed away from him in horror.  He looked at her in surprise.  She was shaking her head and crying tears of sorrow.  It was then that Jin realized his skin had changed to red he could feel horns jutting from his skull.  He also could feel two large objects protruding from his shoulder blades.  Jin became terrified and his mind returned.  He saw all the boys burning and put his hand up in their direction.  He uttered the statement, "Stop." And the flame evaporated.  The boys lay on the floor, their skin smoking and melting in areas.  Jin looked back and saw Derrick's body torched.  It was then he realized Derrick had been lying on the ground clenching his hand when Jin had released the shockwave.  Jin looked at Aya; she was crouched over one of the closet boys trying to tend his wounds.  She glared up at Jin with all the hate and malice a face that loved him could muster.  Her scorn pierced his heart and Jin stumbled back, clenching his chest.  He was experiencing physical pain from her love turned hate.  It dawned on Jin then that no being of pure evil could feel an emotion such as love without the threat of it killing him.  Jin noticed his skin had returned to its normal color and he no longer felt the abnormalities protruding from his flesh.  He knew he had to fix this, but wasn't quite sure how.  If he could cause so much pain there must be a way for him to fix it.  Jin walked over to the pile of Derrick's ashes.  He knelt down next to it and placed his palms on the pile.  He focused all the love Aya and his mother had given to him into his hands.  He sighed deep and released it into the ashes.  Jin looked down to see the body of Derrick reforming and healing.  He stood up from Derrick and walked to the next body and did the same.  He slowly released what love he had been given into each injured soul to heal.  And with all the love he lost the colder his heart grew until all but the tiniest heat remained.  When Jin was done he looked at Aya.  She was on her knees in the hallway with her face in the palm of her hands, crying.  Jin stepped forward to go to hold her, but stopped.  He dropped his gaze to the floor and turned.  He walked away, leaving her alone in her moment of need.  Her crying haunted him even as he walked away.  He knew why she was crying, but knew not how to console her.  Jin was walking aimlessly with his eyes transfixed on the cement beneath him.  Only yesterday he had been experiencing the happiest day of his life and today, darkness had fallen over the sun in his soul.  She had opened the window to let the sun flow in, but the demon in him had slammed it shut.  Jin fell back onto the sidewalk as he was nearly run over a speeding vehicle that was headed in the direction of his home.  Jin got up and spat at the car.  Not for almost hitting him, but for not hitting him.  Jin just shook his head and continued to walk towards his house.

Jin smelled the smoke before he saw it.  A dark cloud of plight was rising above the trees and reaching to the heavens choking the sun with its putrid fumes.  Jin peered at the smoke curiously.  He wondered what could be burning so strongly to create such a cloud of smoke.  Jin's eyes went wide when the image dawned on him.  That smoke was coming from where his house was.  Jin bolted down the road to his house.  He was running for hope, for fear, for anything.  He knew what the sight would be before he got there, but he didn't want to believe it when he saw it.  His home was completely engulfed in flame.  Jin collapsed to his knees, as tears poured down his cheeks.  His mother was nowhere to been seen and he feared the worst.  Jin could feel the demon's power welling up inside him, waiting to be unleashed.  Jin couldn't handle it anymore; he could contain his power no longer.  He had been wronged in so many ways his whole life and this was the anvil that crushed the camels head and the demon thirsted for blood, for revenge.  Jin felt the power surging up his throat.  It emerged from deep within him as a cry that cracked the skin of the earth and ripped a whole in the cosmos to heaven.  The demon's power wrapped itself around Jin as the Earth shook underneath him.  So much pain and anger, not only his but others all unleashed in this one moment of unbridled fury.  Jin's body lifted from the Earth's surface as rose towards heaven.  A beam of light emerged from the clouds above and slammed his body back to the earth, containing his power into his body alone.  Had his full rage been freed upon the world instead of enclosed in him it would have crumbled all life beneath its wrath.  Jin pushed himself onto his hands and knees.  He was gasping, but not from fatigue.  He was panting because his body was becoming accustomed to the power he now wielded.  

Even through his transformation Jin could hear it.  The scream that emanated from with the burning house.  Jin's body rose involuntarily and dashed towards the house.  Jin was moving so fast that the flame didn't even feel hot to his skin because his body wasn't in contact with it long enough for the heat to transfer itself.  He crashed through a wall and into the inferno that was once his home.  There before him, hanging from an as of yet untouched wall was his mother.  She had ceased screaming and hung limp from the nails that supported her.  They were arranged in a square shape; one in each shoulder, in between her neck and collarbone and one in her abdomen.  Jin glided casually through the flame that licked at his form but caused no harm.  He extended his hand and drew the nails to him.  They vibrated as his will forced them from the wall.  His mother fell, but he caught her.  The flame receded from its master's feet as he carried his mother's lifeless body from the inferno.  The front of the house exploded open with a mere thought.  Jin emerged from the wreckage, unscathed.  He walked a ways into the yard, away from the burning house and laid his mother on the ground.  He began to weep, for his life had been stolen from him twice in this day and he could sense it wasn't over.  He gripped her body tight to him and cried for his grief was great.  He felt her breath press softly against his neck.  He looked at her in shock.  Her eyes opened and her face revealed none of the excruciating pain she felt to him for she knew his anguish was great enough.  Instead the smile she greeted him with every day when he came home from school crossed her lips.  Jin was still crying, but laughed happily at her smile.

"Hi," he whispered softly to her.  She attempted to speak, but cringed in pain when she did.  The nail that had been driven through her throat severed her vocal cords.  She couldn't converse with her child on the last meeting they would ever have.  She could not tell him how much she loved him and how proud she was of him, her baby boy.  Her sweet angel.  Tears flowed freely from her eyes at these thoughts.  She tried to lift her hand to touch his face, but lacked the strength to succeed.  She smiled for him, only to comfort him in a time of great sorrow.  She mouthed three words to him as her eyes glazed over and her soul disappeared from behind them.  Jin's head shook disbelievingly as he wept, "No, no, no.  Please, don't take her from me.  Please don't do this to me.  What did I do to deserve this punishment?  HOW THE HELL HAVE I WRONGED YOU?!" roared Jin, in anguish as he dropped his head and pressed his forehead against his mother's.  Then Jin heard it, the laugh that would haunt him to his dying day.  That laugh of triumph over his mother's death.  Jin raised his head and glared forward, his eyes growing red with flame.  The laugh was originating from behind him.  Jin had never met the man before but he knew who this laugh belonged to even before he turned.  When he did turn, his eyes stopped dead on the form of the man he had seen in his dream killing Jin's father.  The man his eyes were transfixed on was his grandpa.

Heihachi Mishima stood holding the nail gun in his right hand grinning sadistically.  

"You should have been there…when I nailed her to that wall.  Ha ha.  You should have seen the look in her eyes.  I thought until this day that I had seen nameless fear before, but I was wrong.  What I saw in your mother's eyes was just that," said Mishima as he imitated the motion of shooting the nail gun.  Jin laid his mother flat on the ground and stood.  He turned to walk towards Heihachi, a look of fueled determination in his eyes.

"I must say, watching you give in to your power like you did, it made me nearly salivate to think that soon it will belong to me.  I've searched you out for eighteen years Jin and I've searched for your essence for centuries.  And today, it will not escape me.  Jin you're all I've thought about for eighteen years.  You've clouded my mind.  All I could ever think of was draining you of life and harnessing your unbridled power.  Jin you are destined to fall on this day so I plead to you, be smart…unlike your father, and surrender yourself to me.  Believe it or not you are my grandson and I still love you as such.  It would be such a waste to kill you, so please…don't make it come to that," pleaded Heihachi, as he snapped his fingers.  On cue loads of ZIM Corp. Special Forces poured from the woods, surrounding Jin's home, like a raging flood.  Uncountable amount of lasers lay aimed directly at Jin's heart.  This threat didn't even hinder his stride towards Heihachi.  Heihachi only shook his head in disgust.

"You're just like your father, boorish and thick headed.  You don't care how great the odds are, you just plow forward as if nothing can stop you.  Well I tried to get you to surrender willingly, but you optioned the latter so I'm going to have to **_force_ you to surrender," stated Heihachi as one of his S. Ps. brought a girl with a hood over her head to Heihachi.  He stared at Jin grinning, evilly as he removed the hood.  Jin halted dead when he saw Aya was the one Heihachi had captive.  A deep guttural laugh emanated from Heihachi's throat.**

"Oh, why'd you stop?  I thought you were determined to…_kill me," growled Heihachi as his voice grew cold and his eyes lowered to slits.  He held Aya by the neck with his left hand and had the nail gun pressed against her right temple.  He had her positioned so that if Jin wanted to get to him…he would have to go through her._

"I'm giving you a choice Jin.  It's either your life or hers.  Tell me Jin, are you willing to lose both the women in your life in one day?  Or am I mistaken?  Do you not even care for this whore?  Is that what she is to you Jin?  **A FILTHY WHORE?!  A SLUT?!  A PIECE OF MEAT?!  HMM?  ANSWER ME DAMMIT OR SHE DIES!" roared Heihachi as he ground the tip of the nail gun into her temple.  Blood began to pour out of a wound the tip of the gun had cut in her.  She was crying for Jin to run.  She cried for him to escape.**

"Fine then, I've given you more than enough time!  She dies!" screamed Heihachi as he pulled the trigger.  Jin's life flashed before his eyes as he heard Aya moan in disbelief.  She fell forwards, her eyes transfixed to his.  Her eyes were pleading with him to escape.  She flopped to the ground and lay motionless.  Jin could only stare, his body would not respond.  A volcano was welling up inside him and the lava was nearing the peek.  He stood watching for any movement from Aya, but received none.  All his life he had been running from this man…this monster and until now he had never fully understood why.  This monster would stop at nothing to possess him.  No life was important to Heihachi save for his own.  Jin's body trembled with rampant rage.  He clenched his fists till blood trickled from them and dripped to the ground.  Heihachi motioned for his men to fire.  Countless machineguns fired on Jin in an instant.  No bullet touched him though.  They slowed to a halt as they approached him and turned on their users.  The bullets pierced right through the helmets of the men who had shot them.  The S. P's. bodies lay scattered on the ground, all fatally wounded or already dead.  Jin said nothing and did nothing.  He just glared at Heihachi.  Without warning he jumped at him.  Jin was still unaccustomed to his powers though and he wasn't able to control his full potential.  This gave Heihachi, a demon of the old age, the advantage.  He waited till Jin was nearly upon him and then he transformed into the demon called Ogre.  The demon that's desire fueled Heihachi's quest and plagued his mind with evil.  Ogre wasted no time.  He extended his right hand with the nail gun still in it.  When Jin's forehead was pressed against it from his momentum, Ogre fired.  A single nail implanted itself in Jin's skull.  His body tumbled backwards from the sudden shock.  Jin lay on the ground face down flinching.  He was still able to see, but his body would not respond.  In his sight was Aya.  She lay dead looking at him…NO!  For an instant Jin thought he saw life flash across her vision and then it was gone.  A foot slammed itself down, blocking his view of Aya.  Ogre squatted down next to him.  A look of orgasmic joy was across his face.  He had captured what he had desired for so long.  The power was finally his to harness as he deemed fit.  Jin was not nearly done fighting, but he remained motionless.  He believed that Aya might still be alive and this thought was enough to force him to surrender.  He did not want Ogre any where near her.  He wanted Ogre to believe her dead, so he knew he must sacrifice his life to Ogre to protect her.  If he fought Ogre he would win, but she might get caught in the crossfire.  He could not chance it.  He could not let her die as well.  So he lay, unmoving.  Ogre disappeared and Heihachi remained.  He stood and pulled a cell phone out.

"Bring the shuttle, along with the restraints.  I have him," was all Heihachi said before he kicked Jin in the face, sending him falling into darkness.


End file.
